1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An engine for a vehicle is provided with a cooling system that maintains the engine at an appropriate temperature according to the operating condition. The cooling system includes a radiator that releases the heat of coolant in the engine to the outside, and a reservoir tank that stores coolant for a refill. In the cooling system, coolant is supplied from the reservoir tank to the radiator, and discharged in the opposite way, according to pressure changes of coolant in the radiator.
The reservoir tank is disposed, for example, at the rear of the radiator 101 in the engine compartment 100, as shown in the Prior Art illustrated in FIG. 9. A liquid level gauge is provided at a side of the reservoir tank 102, allowing checking of the coolant level in the reservoir tank 102.
JP-A-2003-328754 and JP-A-2000-296766, for example, disclose a structure that facilitates checking the coolant level in a reservoir tank.
Various types of covers are occasionally mounted in an engine compartment to improve the design of the engine compartment with an engine hood open, preventing various members in the engine compartment from being soiled with dust or the like. In the case where such a cover is mounted, it is occasionally inevitable that the reservoir tank is disposed below the cover due to the layout in the engine compartment. In such a case, the reservoir tank 102 is covered by the cover 103, which darkens the vicinity of the liquid level gauge and thus makes it difficult to check the coolant level through the liquid level gauge.